


Fortuity

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Swap souls, srry I'm dumb, this is so ugly btw, unbeta-ed the author still wants to die, you might get confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: Atsumu wakes up in Osamu's body, in Osamu's shared bedroom with his pretty boyfriend, Tobio. Osamu asks him to behave while they're trying to figure out how to settle this problem down, except that Atsumu doesn't know how to behave.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Fortuity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make this as comedic as possible.

Atsumu feels a gentle caress on his arm that brings him from his deep slumber. He came home too late last night and he still feels his body aches here and there, so that gently touches can wake him up when he can’t even wake up with the loudest alarm in daily basis. It was soft, like a human hand, which is impossible, because he never let anyone come inside his apartment since forever. He twists against his bed sheet and forced his eyes to open, only succeeded with squit, then he sees a blurry image of a somewhat familiar face but he can’t tell who is that since he’s still half asleep. This definitely not his time to wake up yet. He doesn’t know what time is it but he knows. He just knows.

“...-san. It’s time to wake up.”

Draws conclusion that it was a dream, that he still in world of dreams, Atsumu feels relieved. Maybe it just someone he dated back in the past. He had read that if you dream of someone, it means that _t_ _hat someone_ is thinking about you.

Atsumu answers nonetheless. He shouldn’t be rude to someone who missed him, right? “Hmm, five minutes…love…” and he dozes off again.

  


  


  


Tobio stops mid way when he hears what Osamu just said. It’s just very unlike him. Usually, Osamu isn’t the type of hard to wake up, not to mention he’s the one who asks him to wake him up last night. They usually start to make breakfast thirty minutes from now, Tobio hands him some cooking utensils and he’s doing it very well, Osamu tells him that far too often, and Osamu always showers first before he cooks, he mentioned it’s for sanitary or something, even though Tobio really don’t mind it at all. Tobio even asks once, when Osamu is having a rough day before, to just eat outside for once and Osamu stubbornly refused, saying that the food can’t be guaranteed and blahblah, Osamu just someone like that and Tobio very grateful for having him. They’ve been together for a year now and they’ve lied together for two months. And it’s the first time Osamu refuses to wake up after Tobio woke him up. Also, is it just him or Osamu really just called him _love_? Not in million years he had known Osamu to call him so cheesy. Tobio fix his blanket for the last before left their shared bedroom.

  


  


Now it’s getting out of hands. Two hours passes and Osamu still hasn’t get up yet. Even though they have no plans for today since it’s weekend, Tobio still feels somewhat worry about him. Also hungry, but that’s not the point. Tobio checks him again and Osamu is back in his deepest slumber just like before. Honestly it pains Tobio to wake him up when Osamu sleeps very soundly like a baby without a care for the world but Tobio needs to know what’s wrong first.

“Osamu-san…”

“...mmm.”

“It’s almost 10 in the morning.”

“.…”

“Are you feeling unwell?”

“.…”

Tobio gently stroked Osamu’s hair as his questions was left unanswered. Things got so much hard for Tobio to understand because Osamu looks more soundly as time goes by. Still in so much confusions, Tobio jolts by the sounds of Osamu’s phone ringing on the nightstand. Tobio peeks at it. Atsumu’s name is written there. Feels it might be inappropriate for him to pick it up, Tobio just let it be. Until the phone ring ends, Tobio widened his eyes. Atsumu had been call Osamu for 50 times or even more and sends a lot of messages. Tobio is afraid that something bad happened to Osamu’s family so he tries to wake him up again, more serious this time.

“Osamu-san, Atsumu-san’s been trying to call you since this morning. I think something happens,” Tobio grasped his arms tighter and Osamu finally shifted under him.

“...thirsty….water…”

“Oh wait, I’ll get you some water,” Tobio sighed and walk out from the room leaving Osamu behind hoping he will open his eyes soon.

  


  


  


  


Atsumu hears yet the same voice as the night before talking to him again and can’t help but wondering, who’s that person who keeps thinking of him from last night up until this morning. He knows that Atsumu is a very good catch but that person need to sleep, for god’s sake. He brought back to reality by the sounds of phone’s ringing. He feels cell phone vibrations in his side and pick it up.“H-,”

“Your lazy ass just woke up?!”, only to be welcomed by a very loud and angry Osamu across the phone.

“I ain’t deaf... My ear works just fine…”

“Great now listen to me you little shit,-”

“Who’s little-”

“Shut up!” Okay, Atsumu is not afraid of Osamu, please he is the big brother even though Osamu refuses to admit it but never in his life he saw, or in this case, heard, Osamu’s that angry.

“Listen, I don’t know what happen but I think our souls switch or something. We talk about that later. What most important is, please don’t ever let Tobio knows about it. Please I need you to promise me that. Everything has been going fine so far I don’t want anything to ruin it. I’m gonna find the way for, what ever this incident called, just please, for once, I’m asking you, don’t let Tobio knows about this. “’Tsumu? You hear me?”

“’Samu, no offense or anything, are you perhaps, drunk?”

“He-”

Atsumu still has his face covered with his hand, eyes shut, wonders what makes Osamu stops midway when he hears someone voice, a voice that has been haunting him since last night, “Osamu-san, here’s your water.”

He jolts sit up, eyes wide open, horrorly staring at someone in front of him.

“It’s Tobio, isn’t it,” he hears Osamu on phone.

“Yes, he is. It’s not a dream what the fuck.”

He watches as Tobio calmly put a glass of water on the night stand and sit on the bedside. Atsumu, automatically, shifted back away from him. Tobio tilted his head in confusion and mouthing _What happened_ to him.

Gestured his finger to his phone, Atsumu clears his throat, “Something happened, with Os-Atsumu…”

Atsumu attention shift back to the phone when he hears Osamu’s voice again, “We talk about this again, later. I need to meet someone. Please, Atsumu, take care of Tobio, for me..” and ends the call even before Atsumu could responds. “Wait-, shit.” He tries to call him again but this time it’s directed to the voice mail.

  


He hesitantly looks up to Tobio who still waiting patiently for him on the bed side.

“What happened to him? Is it really bad? Is he going to be fine?”

Atsumu replies weakly, “Yes, it’s really bad. No, I don’t think he’s going to be fine…”

“I think he isn’t the one who’s not fine. What’s happening to you? You told me to wake you up early but you refused when I did this morning. I thought you sick or something. You really that tired?” Tobio bombards him with a lot of questions that left Atsumu speechless.

“Yes, I mean, no, I’m fine,” Atsumu hardly strings words in his mind, trying to sound convincing, but it’s nowhere near works because all he does is simpering. He of course already met Tobio a few times before, most of them are at family gathering but he never left alone in a room with him.

  


Still has the worry look on his face, Tobio leans over and lift his hand to touch Atsumu’s face and, Atsumu, instantly, back his head. He notes how Tobio’s facial expression changes and he hurriedly adds, “I’m just too tired yesterday, I’m sorry. Oh, breakfast, have you had breakfast?”

Tobio narrows his eyes at him, and Atsumu’s having a panic attack. What’s else?

“How stupid I am. Of course you haven’t. Sorry, _love_. Let’s go to your favorite restaurant!”

“My favorite restaurant?”

“...yes, where is it again?”

“Why are you keep calling me _love_?”

“What else should I call you?”

“...Tobio?”

“...”

“Well, of course, that’s your name, but we should have some cute nicknames for each others, shouldn’t we?”

“Since when?”

Atsumu scratched his forehead that was not itchy,“Since now?”

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head somewhere?”

Atsumu hits his own head _in his mind,_ “I, I’m just tired, I guess.”

“Okay, let’s just eat outside today, since you’re too tired to cook, am I right? And it’s 11 AM, by the way, I don’t know if it’s appropriate for us to call it as breakfast. Do you want to get shower first or…?”

Damn, of course Osamu wouldn’t allow Tobio to eat outside, how can he forgets about that, “I’ll take the shower. Come down in fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen?”

“Ten?”

“Ten?”

For the love of God, how long did Osamu takes showers, “…five?”

Tobio looks at him with pity, “Just come down when you’re done.”

  


When Tobio finally comes out of the room leaving Atsumu alone, a very unfamiliar room if he must says, he can’t help but thinking what’s Osamu and Tobio had done in this room, thinking why him, out of all people, has to through it, questioning the reasons of his existence, remembering all of his sins in the past, and decided maybe he kind of deserve it, and get his ass off the bed to the bathroom.

  


He ends up come down in thirty minutes, fifteen minutes staring at the wall, ten minutes looking through Osamu’s wardrobe, and five minutes shower, welcomed by pouty Tobio, that still has skeptical looks in his face with arms crossed, and Atsumu thinks maybe he can survives this. Well, he can hopes, right?

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes I still have unfinished multichapter... Yes I make another multichapter... Please have some mercy on me... I don't even know what am I doing here...


End file.
